At present, with the advance of technology, a wireless handheld device (for example, a mobile phone) already becomes a necessary communication tool for people. Especially with the popularization of a wireless handheld device having a touchscreen, keys on the wireless handheld device are basically already replaced by the touchscreen. Positions of application icons or function icons on the touchscreen of the wireless handheld device are generally designed for convenience of operating the wireless handheld device with the right hand. However, such a wireless handheld device is inconvenient for a left-handed user or a user needing to operate the wireless handheld device with the left hand.